


Girl Goes on Sunday Drive

by ungodlyprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Car Accident Mention, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyprophet/pseuds/ungodlyprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to go on a Sunday drive and end up being greeted by two strangers desperate for help. After taking both strangers in (one of whom you later find out shares a special bond with you), you find yourself forced into the world of the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Goes on Sunday Drive

A Sunday drive had seemed like a nice idea when you set out. You never had a schedule that said you should do anything, you had a very relaxed lifestyle and ran your own business. It wasn’t much; you made chocolate and sweets to sell at local stores and made just enough money to keep you going, as well as some extra you might spend elsewhere given the chance.

This Sunday just so happened to be your chance. You had already finished what little baking you had to do on Saturday, and it so happened to be good weather, so you decided to do what your grandparents had always done and go for a Sunday drive outside of your small town. You packed a small lunch and a jacket in case the weather turned sour and set off in no particular direction, vowing to drive until you decided to turn back.

You drove on for hours, not really noticing the storm clouds in your rear-view mirror until it was right above you. This wouldn’t’ve concerned you at all, if it weren’t for the fact that your cars heater broke a month ago after your friends rather lively toddler shoved a small collection of legos into the vent, stopping any air - cold or hot - from blowing through it.

 Immediately your spirits were drowned as you poked aimlessly at the plastic blocks, hoping to at least move them slightly so you might continue what had been a relatively pleasant drive. But to no avail, they stayed stuck and you were forced to make a quick turn to start what must be at least a four hour journey back home. Just your luck, of course. The rest of the drive back would undoubtably be somewhat glum and depressing.

  _Cheer up ______ you got four hours of nice driving time right? Could be worse._ You thought to yourself, turning your radio up and trying your best to sing along happily to a familiar chorus. It was no use however, this certainly brought down the highs of the rest of your week. You were glad it wasn’t a Monday, you didn’t like starting a new week with a bad mood.

 ‘Perhaps tomorrow will be better.’ You thought glumly, turning down the stereo as it began to blare a particularly loud add. Why did radio stations even have damn adds anyway. That was for television?

 ‘Should have brought my iPod.’ You sighed and looked back up at the road. What you saw was at the least, unexpected and you let out a shriek before slamming on the brakes as a man ran out in front of your car with his hands up. Your car came to a stop (And it almost felt as if your heart did the same) and you took a couple of shaky breaths, allowing yourself to calm down before grabbing your jacket and jumping out of your car.

 With the jacket over your shoulders, you made your way towards the man who had stopped you in the first place. When you stood about a foot from him you were finally able to see his features. For a minute your mind went blank, he was tall, at least taller than you. With dark hair that was matted to his face and eyes that held a certain spark to them despite the look of sorrow and desperation on his face. It was quite enthralling and were you not so alarmed you would’ve sworn you had just landed in the middle of some sappy romance novel. _Girl goes on Sunday drive, guy stops girl, girl stops thinking of ridiculous things and focuses on what could potentially be an emergency._

 “Are you okay sir?” You shouted over the rain, now noticing that the man had blood leaking from his nose which was getting splattered all over his face in the downpour. He nodded briskly.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not so sure about my brother. We were in an accident, our car-“ The man’s words stopped as thunder roared in the background. But he gestured vigorously to the side of the road, where a faint light could be seen.

 You nodded and the man gestured for you to follow, before running off towards the light and disappearing down the side. Not knowing what else to do; you obeyed his command. Racing after him but stopping at the edge as the accident came into full view. The red truck the raven haired man and his brother had presumably been traveling in had careened off the side of the road. And was now resting with it’s nose smashed into a tree about 16 feet below. You looked around for the raven haired man, finding him standing beside the passenger door looking up at you and mouthing something you couldn’t quite hear over the sound of the rain.

 “I should call an ambulance.” You called down to him and he shook his head, much to your confusion. The man turned back to the car and opened up the door, appearing to be reaching for someone inside. He stopped and turned back to you, shouting something you couldn’t hear again, much to your chagrin. Seeing that the man wouldn’t be persuaded into calling an ambulance, you made your way down, nearly slipping once or twice before you were beside the man who was desperately trying to remove a blond haired man from the passenger seat. He looked to be in worse condition than his brother, bits of glass littered his seat a couple of them presumably causing the bleeding wounds on his face. He was slumped forward and blood trickled from his lips. There was no movement from him, only just barely the weak rise and fall of his chest.

 It took some time for you to get the blond haired man from his seat. You and the other man both struggled with retrieving his body from the seat. And when you did you nearly collapsed under the weight him as you both hauled him out of the car. Were it not for the aid of the raven haired man you probably would’ve, he took his brother in his arms and looked to you.

 “What is your name?” He asked and you looked at him a bit skeptically. A stranger stops you and asks you to pull his brother - who doesn’t bare any resemblance to him - from the wreckage of a car and only just asks for your name. It seems a bit, well, odd.

 “______” You answer and he smiled slightly, which set you a bit on edge. Not that it was unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite. It was all just strange.

 “Is your home near here ______?” He asked and you suddenly felt very suspicious.

 “It’s about 4 hours away. Shouldn’t you take him to the hospital?”

 “No.”

 “Why not?”

 “He would be in danger there.”

 “Why?”

 “There are bad people after us _____. Please, could we take shelter in your home?” He sounded desperate, and it’s less of a question and more of a plea. You took a minute to think. Should you invite two strange men into your home instead of calling the cops or an ambulance? It was a terrible idea, you could be killed. Without your minds permission, you found yourself nodding.

_What the hell _____?_ You scolded yourself, turning to follow the black haired man back up the hill. _Did you have a death wish?_ Probably. Handsome or not, there was a 50% chance he was a psycho killer.

 “Wait. I never got your name?” You shouted to him, pulling your coat tighter around your shoulders as you reached the top of the hill. He was now standing beside your car fumbling with the door. He didn’t appear to have heard your questions so you walked up beside him and opened the door for him, he smiled in gratitude.

 “You never told me your name?” You asked once more as he began loading the blond man into your car. This time, he seemed to notice your words.

“My name is Michael.” He replied and smiled at you. You nodded. _What could go wrong?_


	2. You Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense ride home with Michael and his brother, you have to make the choice between letting the brothers stay at your home or kicking them out to the street. But who are they running from? And why?

The drive back to your home had been possibly the most awkward situation you had been in before. When you had all been seated in your car, yourself in the front and Michael and his brother in the back. You had of course attempted to make conversation. However trying to talk to Michael was more or less like trying to hold a riveting conversation with a brick wall. He wasn’t really talkative, he did seem friendly enough, every time you looked into your rearview mirror he would shoot you a charming smile. But even that grew somewhat forced and almost creepy; like he was trying to reassure you that he wasn’t a murderer or something. Of course that made you think the obvious an from about then on out it became awfully tense and silent (you didn’t want to put the radio on, for some reason it felt almost rude).

Another thing that made the drive awful was that your clothing was now completely soaked through, you felt like a wet dog only you weren’t enjoying being drenched in cold rainwater. Also because the heating wouldn’t work you were stuck in a cold, damp vehicle with two strange men.

The only good thing about the drive back - if it could even be called a good thing - was that you learned the brothers name.

It was Luce.

Okay?

You didn’t question it, there was no point. The sooner you got them to a hospital the better.

That plan failed as well.

As soon as you went to pull into the parking garage of the local medical centre you heard a small hiss form the back. This brought about a small disagreement from Michael. But you listened to him and drive back to your home.

_ Why? _

You weren’t sure why. But you didn’t want to not listen to Michael, for some weird reason it seemed okay to do what he said.

It seemed okay to help Michael bring his brother, Luce, into your living room and lay him down on your couch and get a first aid kit.

It seemed perfectly fine to make the strange man a coffee. Milk and one sugar. And while you sat at your table, mug of (favourite hot drink) in hand, musing over whether it would be wise to call the police, Michael patched up his brother.

You decided now would be a good time to leave the room and take a shower and get into something dry, and maybe think some more about why you trusted these strangers. You offered Michael some warm clothing and he accepted it. You left him to care for himself, trusting he wouldn’t come in and spy on you in the shower or anything creepy like that.

Though you still weren’t sure why you trusted them.

One warm shower and a change of clothing later you sat once more at your table, watching as Michael paced your living room floor. He appeared deep in thought, and you didn’t really want to interrupt that. You knew how awful it was when people interrupted your train of thought, sadly you had questions that seemed more relevant.

“What happened?” You asked and Michael immediately looked up, locking his dark eyes with your own (eye colour) ones. Immediately you looked away.

“We crashed.” He replied simply and you sighed, he appeared somewhat confused by your reaction, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’m getting that. I mean how, did someone run you off the road or something?”

He looked like he understood the question, but it took him a few minutes before he finally replied.

“It was the weather.”

Michael was lying, you could tell. It was just… there. In his features. Something that screamed ‘this is a greta big fucking lie’. You didn’t bring this up, it didn’t seem wise. Rather you focused on moving the strange men out of your home.

“Do you have anywhere else you can stay?” You asked and frowned internal at your words.  _ Wow _____ talk about rude!  _ “Sorry that sounded really rude, it’s just I don’t know you well, and I don’t usually let random people I picked up off the side of the road stay for very long…”

Michael actually smiled at this and for a minute you forgot that he was a stranger. The smile felt so familiar and warm and even caused you to smile. However he shook his head and the smile left both of your faces shortly afterwards.

“I don’t, my apologies, _____. I understand your apprehension. But please, me and my brother need a place to stay. Just while he heals, then we shall leave.” He sounded desperate and you felt sorry for him. But, you couldn’t just let two stranger stay in your home. Despite your earlier decision to bring them to your place, you didn’t want to follow through with that.

“I can find you a motel to stay at, I’ll pay and-“

"No. Please, we are in danger.”

Because that made you feel so much better about letting him stay. You shook your head, if he was in danger you didn’t want that crap in your home. Not without knowing what kind of danger anyway…

“Why are you in danger? Tell me that and I might consider letting you stay.” The last bit has slipped out unintentionally. Shit. “ **Might.** ”

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows for a minute, and you thought that perhaps he might decide to leave you. Really, you didn’t want to get involved in anything massive. Like gangs, or murder or kidnapping or something.

“Our father is missing, there’s a group of people who think we know where he is. We don’t, we ourselves are searching for him. But they don’t believe our word and so they aim to get information we don’t have from us.”

You nodded. But internally you were screaming. This was a gang thing. Oh shit you had probably invited to mobsters or something into your home and soon another gang would arrive and there’d be a massive fight that would destroy your home.

You would probably be kidnapped.

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully and before you could reassure him you were fine your own body took control. You shook your head and spoke before you had a chance to stop yourself:

“I don’t want to be involved in any gang business.” You rushed the words and met his eyes only to find what appeared to be mirth just breaching the edges.

“This has nothing to do with any gangs, _____. Have no fear. Our father is an… inventor. The people looking for him simply want what he has created. They are not a gang, and me and my brother are not affiliated with any gang either.”

Somehow that soothed your nerves and you swallowed. This was possibly the stupidest thing you had ever done and ever would do. But dammit, despite all that you thought and feared about adventure and action your candy-making lifestyle maybe needed a bit of spicing up.

“Okay, you can both stay.”

  
  


_ Stull Cemetery - _

_ It was like everything was too bright, too loud and too much. A man wandered about a graveyard around noon, muttering things under his breath as he teetered about, using the gravestones for support as each time he took a step forward he would take at least two backwards. Gravity seemed to be working against him. So did all of his senses, the only useful ones seemed to be touch and smell. And even then the only thing that could be smelt was grass, dead and dying grass. _

_ Another man takes notice of the stumbling vagabond. He looks like he fell down a chimney only to get beaten up by the family at the bottom and sent back up. Of course any stranger would go and help a man who looks like that. So both men meet in the centre of the cemetery. It’s bittersweet for the coal covered one. As soon as he hears the soothing words of another person he lunges forward with the same grace a toddler has when throwing a ball. Then he tumbles and the other man falls back in surprise. _

_ The sitting down doesn’t last long either. The ash-covered man is removed from the graveyard by the helpful man. The wandering man is taken to a hospital where he is cleaned down, fed and rested. On this day a young man gets crossed off the missing persons list. _

_ Adam Milligan has returned. _


	3. I Don't Mean to be Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after allowing the brothers to stay at your home, you decide it’s time for them to move on. But the not-so-trick-or-treaters have other plans…

It had been officially one week since you had let Michael and his brother Luce stay at your house, and so far they had been devoid of bringing about any trouble. Or, at least the kind you expected anyway. No strange me had knocked on your house and held you hostage, threatening your life and forcing either of the brothers to go with him like in the films.

No one had tried to kill you when you went out to deliver sweets, on your usual weekly rounds. In fact no one even mentioned the fact that you looked horribly exhausted and stressed. Everything went on as it usually did.

Which was nice.

Nice but suspicious. But you figured you could live with that. It was better than any of the other options your mind had immediately sprung on you when you first let Michael and Lucifer stay.

Michael was great, he was helpful around the house. Very friendly and considerate, but awfully quiet. And often when you left him to his own devices he switched on the television so he could watch those late-morning religion shows. Sometimes grunting as if he disagreed with an opinion they presented.

Luce caused a bit more trouble than he was worth, in your opinion. But he was certainly amusing. He stole a fair amount of the candy you made, made snarky comments about your tastes in books and music, and most infuriatingly of all, he had this annoying habit of sitting on things in a way that no normal person should.

Usually, when the three of you had nothing to do, you all sat down in front of the television to watch these religion shows. It was a routine you had all wordlessly agreed on, but you couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy it. Michael and you would sit on opposite ends of the one long couch you had placed in front of the tv, and Luce would sit in the middle of you both. Only, he refused to use the couch properly and often sat crosslegged on the backrest, leaning against the wall.

You tried to discourage that habit in the same way you might tell of a cat for clawing at the furniture, but Luce seemed adamant to stay where he sat. So usually you would let him be. And Michael would never interfere either. So it stayed the way it was.

But then, after a week you realised that your lodgers were perhaps overstaying their welcome. There had been no mention of finding another place to stay, or finding a way to repair their car that had been left in the ditch on the side of the road. So, you decided to approach the subject during your communal television time.

You entered the room later than usual. You had been busy making a double batch of your usual orders. Halloween was today, and you often had trick or treaters coming to your home, as you were quite reputable for being generous with the sugary foods. Something that made you popular with the children, but not so much the concerned Mothers of the neighbourhood.

When you entered, you found Luce sat atop his usual spot, Michael in his, the tv was already on and blaring something about a faith healer having some rather good luck somewhere in the South.

You didn’t sit down right away, which seemed to trigger some concern within Michael, who looked up at you and tilted his head.

“_____? Are you alright?” He asked carefully, gazing at you with curiosity. You nodded, but only wore a tight-lipped smile.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you guys really need to find a place to stay. One that isn’t here.”

Luce appeared to chuckle lightly, shaking his head before leaning back.

“I think we overstayed our welcome…”

Michael seemed to had a sudden epiphany. As if he realised your home was in fact not his own. Luce made a small but rater condescending noise in the back of his throat and you nodded in agreement with his statement.

“My apologies. _____. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable-“

“No. No, I’m not uncomfortable. I mean, you guys are really cool, and really sweet. Don’t get me wrong. I just… I’m not a motel.”

You hoped that Michael was not offended. You had rather grown to enjoy his presence, although your exchanges were brief. There was something about him that seemed to warm your heart.

“Of course. If you just give us, one more night. I promise we will be gone by lunchtime tomorrow.”

He looked so genuine, in his manners. As if he’d somehow greatly offended you or something. It actually made you feel really bad. But, as you had said, you weren’t a motel.

“Thanks. I’ll-“ You were abruptly cut off by a knock on the door. And your mind immediately said that it was kids looking for candy.

 Well, they had come to the right place.

 “I’ll be right back.” You assured, neither of them really reacted that much, so you took that as a cue to grab the tray of candy you had prepared and in to the door. Putting on your best smile before opening it.

You certainly weren’t expecting two men dressed in suits, two rather intimidating men.

“Uh, hi.” You greeted a bit meekly, neither of them moved or even greeted you back. You carefully put the tray of candy down upon the table near the door.

“Are you _____ _____?” One of them asked, and slowly you nodded. Dreading the worst such as some horrid family accident or perhaps these people had finally come to beat the living crap out of the two brothers in your lounge. You weren’t sure what was worse.

Apparently, there was one more option.

Before you even knew what was happening, one of the men grabbed you by your arms, and somehow knocked you unconscious.

 

_Heaven’s Prison._

 

_“She’s exactly what we need to get to Michael, but you couldn’t’ve brought her here more… politely? She’s going to think we’re monsters now.”_

_You awoke with a small shudder, the feeling of concrete on your face and side making itself present as soon as you were aware. Slowly you opened your eyes, looking about as best you could from your vantage point upon what looked to be a concrete floor._

_There were three people somewhere near you, all talking in hushed voices. By the sounds of it, there was a man and two woman._

_“We weren’t in charge of bringing them here. That order was processed before we could get more gentle-“_

_“It doesn’t matter. She’s here now, does Michael know?”_

_The voices became more hushed again, and by now you had managed to get feeling back into the rest of your body. Everything felt fine, if a bit sore. It was apparent that your hands were tied behind your back by some form of rope, and you were laying against the concrete floor of what appeared to be a small cell._

_Okay, this was weird._

_“Once he knows, he’ll come.”_

_“It’s a shame, sir, that your original plan failed. I believe bringing the girl here is cruel.”_

_“You said the same about bringing the younger Winchester here, but you still did it. Do not question my judgement.”_

_The voices once more, were muffled. By now you had managed to move yourself into a sitting position. The cell was about two meters square, with a small bench at the end adjacent to the bars and the door. The voices came from that same direction. If only you had the energy to get up, but you felt too drained._

_“Michael is an archangel. I believe humans would call what you are currently doing ‘playing with fire’. Bringing his old vessel here has given us enough problems. Bringing his soul mate here could collapse your system, Metatron.”_


	4. Soul Mate? Vessel? Archangel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unlikely, and very unamused, bunkmate who provides some entertainment and some explanation as to why you’ve been kidnapped (who is this vessel though?). Meanwhile a very angry archangel plots your rescue.

You spent a fair amount of your time in the cell resting up against the wall opposite to the bars that kept you caged within. It wasn’t comfortable, but there was no other place for you to rest, the cell was literally four walls, a ceiling and a floor and nothing else. Any attempt you made at demanding any more was met with silence.

Not that you were certain there was ever anyone to listen to you. Aside from the voices you’d heard at the beginning of your stay, you had neither seen nor heard from anyone past that.

Yet there had to be people nearby, every time you went to sleep you would wake up to a meal. Usually consisting of meat, three vegetables, and potatoes. Naturally, logic had told you someone had to put the tray into your cell. And despite being void of any visual company you were sure somewhere outside of the small box you were locked in, there were people.

You never wondered where the people were, and why they had not come face to face with you yet. Instead your mind was busy wondering away at what the only words you had heard since waking up meant. Soul mate? Vessel? Archangel? Surely this was just a cruel joke. Were they messing with your head? If so, it was an excellent torture. You would muse on these thoughts, unable to get any logical answer until you exhausted yourself; later you would wake up and repeat the process. It gave you a headache, and honestly the lack of company or person to discuss your musings with, was driving you insane.

You weren’t sure how long you were in there before you heard yelling. The noise startled you out of what had become a regular drifting off state of mind (where your thoughts would mostly go in circles as your eyes drooped). And you rose, giving most of your bones a fair crack in doing so.

You ignored the semi-painful sensation and stumbled towards the silver bars of your prison, crashing against them and coming to a rest as you peered down what you recognised as a long, bland hallway.

There was movement. Which would have been a miracle, were it not for the fact that it simply looked like another prisoner coming to join you; rather than some saviour. As the group of people approached - one man and woman, and a male prisoner - you were able to make out words and features more clearly. The prisoner was yelling, angry no doubt about his circumstance. He was shorter than both the male and female dragging him, but looked far more fierce and passionate than them - who wore straight, monotonous faces.

“Do you have any _ idea  _ what kind of crap you are messing with?” He was an American, leading you to believe that you were perhaps still in your own country, or at least among your own people. “We do not question God-“

“God! Hah, that scribe is no more like Dad than a mouse is-“ The prisoner was slapped down harshly, falling to the floor with a hard thump. From where you were you could now see something clasped around his wrists. You would have guessed handcuffs, were they not glowing with a soft blue colour.

What the hell was going on, God? Scribe? Oh- oh crap, this was some kind of cult thing wasn’t it? Oh god, Michael must have been a part of a cult, and now you were involved.

You sagged further against the bars, but kept your eye on the man, now being dragged from his knees to his feet. He and his captors were growing closer to your cell now, the woman had made eye contact with you, and even after you dropped it, she stared on. You made the observation then that they were heading for your cell…

As you guessed they stopped in front of your cell, dropping the man back to his knees, they stood silent for a moment. Both eyes on the man now. Yours followed.

His head rose and he gaped at you in shock, before a small chuckle was heard. Followed by a full bout of laughter. “Oh Dad, oh my-“ The laughter continued for a moment, before the man seemed to finally regain control of himself. “Metatron must really have a death wish, bringing my big bro’s soul mate here… whew!”

The man’s eyes seemed to light up and he laughed again, looking up at the guards and shaking his head. “You seriously think Mike will come for me? Metadouche raised me from the dead for this?” He seemed incredulous, the guards were not amused by any stretch.

“Your task is not related to our other prisoner.” The woman said sternly, unlocking the door with a near-comically large set of keys. As soon as your new friend had joined you in the cell (with some struggle, resolved with a very harsh push by the male guard) and the door had been closed and locked, the male guard spoke: “You would both do best to enjoy this bout of calm, for neither of you is the future bright.”

“Eat me Shakespeare.” The sassy blonde next to you rolled his eyes and leaned against the right wall, you looked back at him from where you stood, still clinging to the silver bars. You’d figured if anytime, now would be the best to make your plea for freedom.   


“Please, I’m not supposed to be here. I just got mixed up in the wrong group of people. I didn’t know.” You pleaded with the two stone faced people outside of your prison, “neither of them care about me, please I’m not even of any use to you.”

The man scoffed and the woman folded her arms and fixed you with a light smirk, both looked like they wanted to counter you but left without saying anything. Leaving you in a cell, alone with a man who obviously knew more than you did… oh!

You spun as fast as your tired and aching body would allow you, now facing the man still leaning against the wall. He was rubbing his wrist and you dwelled for a moment on the fact that you must be tired if you hadn’t seen the guard remove his cuffs.   
  
“You, what’s your name? Do you know what’s happening here?” You fired the questions and he grinned bitterly. Almost like he was laughing both at you and with you at the same time. You feigned annoyance and decided to resign once more to the cold floor of your cell, leaning against the bars for some support.

“Normally I would sugarcoat things… heh…” he laughed at his personal joke, “but those guys are dicks and told you nothing, I bet you’re confused and just as tired as I am so,” he paused and lowered himself to the floor and sat with a heavy sigh. “I’m Gabriel, the archangel. This is Heaven. These schmucks kidnapped you because you’re the soulmate of the one and only archangel Michael.”

 

_ Home - Earth _

_ It was storming out, great black clouds sat heavy in the sky, touching the tops of the tallest buildings while tendrils of light and sound reached out to the ground. Lucifer sat on Y/N’s couch in his usual “inconvenient” position while Michael paced the lounge room floor. Suddenly the archangel had realised that pathetic fallacy was not just a plot device in books and films, his brother was as tense as the air outside. _

_ “I should have protected her. I should have know this would happen.” Michael’s voice gave off an anger Lucifer was uncomfortably familiar with. And he knew better than to interrupt his brothers, so he sat in silence, gazing upon his brother. _

_ In his Earth form, Michael looked a very angry man: hair ruffled, muscles tense, jaw looking like he was ready to take a bite out of a car tyre. But in true form, and with little effort from Lucifer, he could see that his brother was lethal at that very moment. Lethal, with just a massive touch of concern. Wings ruffled and drawn in tight to his form, all hundred thousand of his eyes looking for something to blame… _

_ Lucifer didn't have the same attachment to the girl as Michael did, but he had come to accept that he shouldn’t go and wipe humanity off the face of a once pristine Earth. And he figured if he should tolerate just one human then it should be the one his brother would be eternally bound to. _

_ "We have to find her. Who knows what the scribe has planned.” _

_ Whatever plan his brother came up with he would criticize deeply, then of course support it. He wouldn’t risk jeopardizing their relationship, but he also wouldn’t risk jeopardizing their lives on Michael’s now scattered and urgent thoughts. “Now, brother…” _

_   
_ _ Michael turned on him with a surprising quickness, not even bothering to properly approach him. All 6ft and muscle appeared in front of him, with not even a quarter of what Metatron would face in the future. “You. Don’t. Understand.” _

_ “You’re right. I don’t.” he replied simply, Michael remained unmoved. “But I’m not an imbecile either. I grasp she is important. And we will get her back, just not using some half-assed, egg-shell plan. Okay?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you have any input on where you want this to go please leave a comment because I'm just kind of floundering about at the moment.
> 
> I basically write really sporadically as well, I have no schedule because of work and school. Apologies in advance.


	5. You're an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael and Lucifer go on the worst road-trip ever, Y/N and Gabriel have some time to bond.

_ Earth _ __   
__   
_ Lucifer actually thought the plan was hilarious. Actually no, it was just stupid. Michael, the great strategist, who planned on saving his eternal lover: whom he had only known for ten seconds and in that duration had blatantly been lying to her - by knocking on Heaven’s door. Literally, just, asking nicely if they could walk right in, pick up the great white knights eternal sweetness then waltz on out again. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Can I be honest with you, Michael?”

_ They had been driving in silence for the last few hours as neither of them were healthy enough to soar like doves yet and Heaven was only taking visitors by sandbox in the town of far far away. Michael had naturally been brooding up the front of the car while Lucifer sat in the back throwing snacks in the air and catching them in his mouth. _ __   
_   
_ __ “My answer won’t affect the outcome of whatever you have to say to me.”

_ God he was so bland when he spoke. Poor human was stuck with the Spock of comedy night. _

_ "You’re an idiot.” _

_ “You’re repeating yourself.” _

_ Lucifer leant forward so his head was poking into the front compartment of the car, he sighed and looked at his brother with no small amount of pity. _ __   
__   
_ “You know that us two don’t have equal rights with the rest of the brotherhood right? Forget being strip-search on the way in, they’re going to flay me like a roast chicken.” Lucifer spoke with urgency, he didn’t fancy another flight down town. “And you? You don’t think the man is going to let you waltz in and claim the throne and the girl right?” _ __   
__   
_ Michael’s nostrils flared and Lucifer climbed forwards into the passenger seat. His brother just glared at him from the corner of his eyes. _ __   
__   
_ “You’re exaggerating.” _ __   
__   
_ “You’re an idiot.” _ __   
__   
_ Silence. Lucifer grinned to himself and laughed slightly. Although the circumstances were somewhat dire, he had to keep things lighthearted somehow. You don’t just spend years in hell with your estranged brother and not re-build a connection, it was nice and the Prince of Darkness was rather enjoying being the little brother again. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Put your seatbelt on.”

 

_ \-- _

 

It had taken you a long time to actually believe what Gabriel had told you. At first you called his bluff, claiming that if he were ‘really an archangel then why couldn’t he defeat a bunch of puny angels’ and he had just shrugged and muttered ‘beats me’. After a while it did start to make sense to you though: where you were, what you had heard, the glimmering cuffs Gabriel had worn and also the strange circumstances you had come across Michael and his brother: Luce, who you now learnt was actually genuinely probably Lucifer, like, Satan: the guy who had lived in your house for a month and really liked daytime soaps.   
  
The soulmate thing was a lot harder to swallow. Gabriel had done his best at describing it to you, he claimed that when Dad was first building the archangels he decided they should have human counterparts to bring them closer to man, a human conscious so to speak. Except that after awhile he decided it was a bad idea, the angels didn’t get that piece of code and God scattered the soul mates in time so the chances of meeting them were dramatically reduced for the archangels. Apparently Lucifer was the only archangel to have found his; Gabriel said it didn’t go incredibly well but wouldn’t tell you anything beyond that. His personal theory was that ‘Dad’ had pulled Michael from the dead and had him meet you so that Heaven would be lead into brighter times, or something like that.   
  
Suddenly you found daytime TV to be a whole lot less dramatic.   
  
“Are they ever going to feed us in here?” You were slumped against the wall furthest from the bars with Gabriel sat opposite you with his eyes closed. At first you thought he was asleep but you soon learnt that he did that to ‘hide from the current nightmare’.

“You’re hungry?” He didn’t move from where he was leant but his brow raised slightly. He sounded surprised, you sat up slightly relishing in the brief pleasure you got from your back cracking.

“Should I not be?”   
  
Gabriel lifted his head and rested it against the wall, his eyes were open but he wasn’t looking at you. He made a noise in the back of his throat which sounded surprised.   
  
“Humans don’t usually get hungry in Heaven. I’m thinking that’s what the fly-guys are thinking as well.” There was a beat before Gabriel suddenly looked at you and leant forwards, “what does it feel like?”   
  
“The hunger?”   
  
“No, the insatiable bloodlust.” He spoke dryly, “yes the hunger!”

“Uh,” had the archangel never felt hunger before? Why did he want to know? “Like, I really want something and that something is a really good bite to eat?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and sways slightly in frustration. “When did this start?”

You think back, you’d been here for a while. It had started… You furrowed your brow, Gabriel looked like he was about to explode, “Actually about an hour ago.”   
  
The archangel grinned and stood up, grabbing your hand and dragging you up to stand with him. “And you’re sure you’re hungry for food?”

“Gabriel you’re scaring me.”

“Oh, Dad no. You should be happy, you should be highland dancing!” He threw both his hands in the air, resulting in the hand you had trapped by his to follow. “They’re going to get us out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really this is just a filler piece, more is, of course, on it's way now that i have more free time and the next chapter will have far more action.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been out for a year on angelsxreader.tumblr.com but I decided to put all my works onto archiveofourown in case that blog disappears one day.
> 
> The work is is no way completed yet but I'm uploading as much as I have done in the meanwhile.


End file.
